


Late Night Story Telling

by Agent_Of_Something



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Something/pseuds/Agent_Of_Something
Summary: When Jughead can't sleep, he resorts to what he knows best.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Late Night Story Telling

**Author's Note:**

> For Kim, because you forced me to write for Riverdale

Jughead couldn't say he was tossing and turning all night. No. Because a small and warm body that was sprawled out across his torso prevented him from doing so. For once in his life, even the soft and even breathing along with the vanilla scent of Betty Cooper couldn't lull him into a peaceful slumber.

And so, deciding to put it to good use and continue his story about his life here in Riverdale, he pressed a little kiss to his girlfriend's hair and slowly but gently disconnected from her. Making sure she was in a comfortable position and not going to wake up from the movement in the process.

He went to her comfortable bay window in which he spent most of his writing time between here and Pops. His laptop on top of the pillows. He opened it, turned the brightness down, and got to work.

The click-clack of the keys made him feel safe and warm inside. It was almost enough to distract him from the constant curses the small town of Riverdale seemed to have.

Serial killers, gangs, drugs, dangerous games, voyeur tapes, Riverdale has had it all. And yet, maybe the worst is yet to come.

About ten minutes of writing flew by, when a soft moan and a little voice saying, "Juggie," pulled him out of his zone.

"Hey, sorry. Did I wake you?" He asked, setting the laptop aside.

She shook her head. "I had a nightmare again."

She's been having nightmares ever since the days of the Black Hood. Now much less common, he still felt the same pang in his chest every time she said those words. 

"Since we're both not sleeping, why don't I come over there and you could help me with my novel?" He took the laptop and went back to the bed; the thick and cool sheets shifting under his weight. Her head went on his shoulder and she watched him type with interest. Here and there, she would make little suggestions about vocabulary choices or what to mention or when to mention an event or detail.

Even when she was tired, Betty Cooper would never stop being his muse and his editor. 

After her taking his laptop and editing an entire passage for the fifth time, he peppered kisses all over her face.

"Juggie!" She laughed as he moved his lips to hers, leaving short pecks. 

And when a few minutes of exchanging light pecks were over, he just stared at her in awe.

"I love you Elizabeth Cooper." He said, kissing her forehead. It was one of the softest kisses he had ever given her.

"Forsythe Pendleton Jones III, I love you too." She smiled and the bright light from his laptop illuminated her face. Her blonde waves that fell over her face surrounded her, giving her sort of a halo. And her cheeks were flushed red from her giggles and reaction to his words. Even in the darkness of the night, he could always tell how Betty Cooper felt. And how she looked.

Maybe that will be his next story, The Girl In The Moonlight,

However, for now, all he wanted was to continue his late night writing with his favorite coauthor.


End file.
